Returning to Roswell
by H M Palmer
Summary: Post Graduation. Liz falls mysteriously ill and the FBI, still hunting the aliens, capture the Evans. Now with no other option, Max and the others head back to Roswell to rescue the Evans, and find a way to save Liz from imminent death.
1. A Fateful Meeting

1

Max and Liz were wandering the streets of San Francisco, smiling like newlyweds and enjoying each other's company.

"Excuse me."

Liz turned around to see a man dressed in black, dark glasses covering his eyes.

"What?" Liz asked, suspicious at his appearance. She looked over at Max who watched him warily.

"What are your names?"

"You can't ask us this, it's a per-" Liz began but Max cut her off.

"I'm Mason, and this is…Lilah." Max said quickly. "Why do you want to know, sir?"

"I am looking for a Max Evans and Liz Parker." The man replied. Liz gave Max a worried glance.

"San Francisco FBI." The man held up a card with the FBI logo printed on it.

"I'm Agent Davis. Looking for a young man and woman, both with black hair. They are wanted for….suspicious activities."

Max and Liz exchanged fearful glances, Liz reaching up to her hat and pulling it over her hair.

"Well, we will let you know. Sir." Liz forced herself to smile.

"Thank you." Agent Davis nodded, and walked away. Liz allowed herself to breathe and looked in Max in fear.

"Max, he's looking for us. Here. In San Francisco!" Liz said hurriedly. "He didn't even recognize us, even though we clearly are the 'Max Evans and Liz Parker' that he said were wanted for '_suspicious_ activities."

"Liz." Max held her arm in comfort. "He didn't recognize us. So we should assume that we're okay. We're safe."

"But what if he finds out what we look like and then comes after us?" Liz cried.

"Liz, he's San Francisco FBI. Not Roswell." Max said reassuringly. "He won't have as much information. And if he does find out, he won't be able to find us. It will be too late by then."

Liz nodded and took a deep breath.

"Okay. But we have to be careful. We don't know what the FBI will do next."

Max nodded.

"We should warn the others."

"Okay." Liz smiled faintly, and then reached for her head, her expression pained.

"Liz?" Max looked at her in concern.

"I'm okay. Just a headache." Liz smiled sadly.

"Let's finish shopping then." Max told her softly.


	2. Decisions

A longer chapter. Reviews keep the chapters coming quicker! Enjoy!

2

The door was thrown open and Michael stormed into the room with a hesitant Maria behind him.

"The FBI? Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Michael cried.

"He didn't recognize us, he's not from Roswell." Max replied softly, giving Liz a glance.

"But time will tell." Maria said quietly. "And when he does, what then?"

"We could just leave." Max answered.

"Leave?" Maria raised an eyebrow. "We've only been here a few months; we can't keep running from the FBI all our lives."

"Maria's right." Michael snapped. "We should just go and deal with the FBI and get them out of our way."

"So we should run back to Roswell and charge into the FBI base? Get ourselves killed?" Max stood up, his voice rising. Liz reached for the side of her head, feeling a horrible throbbing, a sharp pain that was worse than any migraine she had ever had. She winced from the pain and looked at Max for comfort but he was standing face to face with Michael.

"No, we should do something!" Michael yelled back angrily. "We can't go back to being hunted! We have powers; Liz has powers, so we should start using them!"

"Liz!" Maria ran forward and Max turned to see Liz had collapsed on the floor, green sparks running across her body.

"Liz." Max knelt down and reached out to her but the sparks flashed dangerously almost as if it was a warning.

"What's wrong with her?" Michael shot a look at Max.

"This hasn't happened before!" Maria cried. "Max, what if something caused this?"

The door opened and Kyle walked in, looking around in surprise, then saw Liz on the floor.

"What happened to Liz?" Kyle asked, pulling his hands out of his pockets and hurrying over. Max reached out to touch Liz's arm, aware that he could be shocked by the green electricity that seemed to course through her. The green sparks didn't affect him so he helped pull Liz to her feet.

"Maria." Max nodded to the pale faced girl and she helped him lift Liz onto a nearby couch.

"We don't know." Michael glanced at Kyle.

"Man, what if this happens to me?" Kyle ran his hand through his hair nervously. "What if this is something to do with being healed by aliens?"

"No, I'm sure it's not that." Max denied. "Liz has just been under pressure, from the FBI and the fact that we might have to leave."

"Wait, the FBI? You never mentioned that!"

"That's why we're here." Michael said to Kyle, giving Max an annoyed glare. "Max is thinking of leaving."

"Well we can't do that now, not while Liz is like this." Maria spoke as she sat next to her best friend, stroking her hair. The green sparks had faded and Liz's eyes were open, a pained expression on her face.

"Max, why is this happening to me?" Liz asked quietly. Max kissed her forehead and held her hand in comfort. They had no idea, no answer.

"What should we do?" Kyle looked at all of them. They all hesitated. It had been weeks since they had all been together. Kyle had gotten a job as a mechanic at a garage, he was the only source of income for all of them. Liz and Max had been living together in their cheap apartment while Maria and Michael had been constantly moving and finally settled in a flat. Isabel had been reserved lately, feeling the pain from leaving Jesse and regretting her decision to leave him.

"Liz?" Isabel had stepped into the room, looking like a wreck. Since they had left Roswell, she had put on a happy face for Max and Liz's marriage, but now the strain of leaving Jesse and everyone behind was evident in her expression.

"We don't know why it happened." Michael informed her.

"Something's happening to me." Liz spoke, her voice hoarse. "I can feel it, Max."

Max squeezed her hand in concern and comfort. Then he stood up and faced the others.

"We have to leave. We can't stay here any longer, now that the FBI is here. We can't stay to be found by them."

"And we can't just keep running." Michael said. "We've been doing that almost all our lives. Ending the Roswell FBI will end all of this. They're the ones who recognize us."

"We can't just kill off a whole FBI base and the Special Unit." Maria spoke up.

"The Special Unit no longer exists." Michael glanced at her.

"But they could have rebuilt. It's been three months; we just don't know how many resources they could have gathered by then. They could have captured our families, they could have interrogated them!"

"Maria, don't say that!" Liz snapped harshly.

"Sorry." Maria looked at Liz sympathetically. "I just keep thinking that, ever since we left Roswell."

"We all do." Isabel said quietly, thinking of Jesse. "I don't want anything bad to happen to them."

"And three months isn't that long. They couldn't have summoned an _army_ of alien hunters in that time." Michael said derisively.

"What should we do then?" Kyle looked at Max. It was just normal for them all to do that, to look at Max whenever they needed guidance, leadership.

"I'm not a King." Max looked at each of them. "We will decide together."

"So it's a vote." Maria looked at him. "To go back to Roswell, or stay here."

"We can't stay here for too long." Kyle said after some moment's thought. "I say stay here. Liz needs our help and we shouldn't pack our bags and head for Roswell any time soon."

"I agree." Maria looked at Liz.

"I want to leave, but Liz's health is more important." Max gave Liz a hopeful smile.

"I say we should go after the FBI." That was Michael.

"Even though I want to go back, to our families, to Jesse, Liz needs our help. And we should help her first." Isabel decided.

"So we will stay here, rest up, help Liz." Max confirmed. "Then we will go back. When we're ready."

Isabel nodded in agreement, then turned and left the apartment. Max glanced at Michael before getting up and going after her.

"Isabel." Max walked up to her.

"I just miss him so much, Max." Isabel fingered the wedding ring, staring at it forlornly. "I want to go back to him, to make sure he's safe."

"We will go back." Max promised. "When it's time."

Isabel nodded sadly, and then started walking.

"I'll call you when we've decided." Max called after her, watching Isabel's retreating form. He felt horrible for her, he knew how she was feeling, but he knew they couldn't do anything about it.

Not yet.


	3. Liz's Illness

**3**

"Liz." Max took his wife's hand and smiled down at her.

He was still concerned about her. There were no more green sparks but her eyes had taken on a yellow tinge and her voice was hoarse.

"I know there's something really wrong with me." Liz whispered. "It's not to do with the pressure, the FBI…..I think I have an illness. A _disease_."

"No, you can't!" Max was taken aback, though he firmly believed that Liz couldn't catch a disease. She wasn't human anymore; she had alien powers, alien DNA.

"But what could it be Max?" Liz asked, her voice rough. "What can be wrong with me?"

Max hesitated. He didn't know and he didn't know what to do to find out.

"Are you hiding anything from me?" he asked finally.

"Hiding?" Liz frowned, and then she realized what he meant. Pregnant, he was wondering if she was pregnant and hiding it from him.

"No." Liz answered truthfully. "No, I'm not."

"It's not pregnancy." Max murmured, standing up and pacing, thinking to himself. "It can't be a disease, you have alien DNA. But what else could it be?"

He sat down beside his wife and squeezed her hand in comfort and helplessness. He had no idea what was wrong with Liz, no idea how to help her.

"I can heal you." Max looked at her.

"But what if it does something? I'm not human anymore, it could trigger something. Something worse."

Max nodded sadly, not wanting to take that risk.

"Do you think I should go to a hospital?" Liz asked him after watching him with tears in her eyes.

"No, they can't help you." Max said quietly. "Unless you can look at your own blood cells. Biology, you can look at them and diagnosis them?"

Liz smiled. "It doesn't work like that. But I can try."

"Okay." Max smiled and leaned over to kiss his wife.

"I just want to get better. I want to put this behind us so we can go back. To Roswell."

Max looked at Liz and smiled hopefully. He just loved her so much; he didn't want her to feel this way.

"I'm going to help you recover." Max promised. "I'm going to sit here and look after you. I love you, Liz."

"Max." Liz gasped in fear. Max frowned and tried to comfort her, not knowing what was happening to her.

"Liz? Liz!"

Liz coughed out a spray of blood and went limp.

"Liz! Liz!"

Max reached for Liz's face, tilting her head in the recovery position and quickly clearing up the blood. He was panicking, he cared so much about Liz, and he couldn't do anything about it. He really wanted to heal her, but was afraid that something would happen if he did.

"Liz, please." Max felt tears in his eyes as he looked at the pale face of his wife, blood around the corners of her mouth. He felt helpless, but he knew he had to do something.

Maybe take her to the hospital. But then they would notice Liz's blood cells. That they were abnormal. Alien. Max didn't know how long Liz would stay in this state. He reached for the phone.

_**FBI Base, Roswell, New Mexico**_

"Still no sign of them sir, not in San Francisco anyway." Agent Davis glanced at Captain Mains as he studied the photos of the four missing aliens. Their images had been on the wall for months, the faces of four seemingly normal teenagers.

"We have to press forward." Mains snapped. "We can't let them spread through our country, killing our agents and blowing up our bases. I think we should consider taking action. Bring me the others."

Davis nodded abruptly and left the room. Mains studied the faces of the aliens he was devoting so much time and resources on, the ones that were wearing out the FBI. Their resources were stretched thin, if the aliens were to attack now, they would have no defenses.

That was why Mains was going to attack first. The aliens were obviously out of Roswell, and elsewhere. So they wouldn't find out what had happened before it was too late.

"Here they are sir." Davis appeared with more coloured gloss images. Mains took them without acknowledging his agent and placed the images beside the aliens.

"Any info Davis?"

The first image was of a married couple, fairly old, a man with light grey hair, and a woman with curly brown red hair. They looked worn out, like they had gone through a lot.

"Evans. Parents of the two Evans aliens."

"Good." Mains smiled.

Next image was a dark skinned young man, black hair.

"Ramirez. Jesse. Married to the female Evans."

"And the final one?" Mains pointed to the image of a fairly old man, with brown hair.

"Former Sheriff Jim Valenti, currently Deputy." Davis replied.

Mains nodded in contentment, regarding all the images on display.

"Do you have their locations?"

"Yes sir. We have units on standby right now."

Mains smiled. This was their chance. The aliens would definitely go after their 'families' if they cared enough. And Mains was positive that they did.

"Good. Send them out tomorrow. At dusk. Bring them here. Kill and dispose of any witnesses. No one must know."

"Yes sir."


	4. Kyle's Powers

**4**

"Liz!"

Maria ran into the apartment and saw her best friend lying on the couch, her eyes a dark yellow. She looked so pale, so sick.

"Maria." Liz smiled faintly.

"Oh God, please don't die Liz!" Maria cried, tears in her eyes. She looked at Max who was sitting and holding Liz's hand.

"So she isn't getting any better?" Maria asked sadly.

"No." Max said softly.

"It hurts so much." Liz whispered. "I need to go to the hospital. Max, what if I die? I have to go to the hospital!"

Pain was evident on Max's face. He was torn between helping Liz but if they did go to the hospital, the doctors would find out about her identity. And it wasn't going to be easy covering up the DNA like the previous time.

"Max, we should." Maria looked at him, tears in her eyes. "We don't know how long Liz will last."

"But doing that would risk the FBI finding us, everyone knowing about us!"

"But Liz will be healthy! That's all that matters!"

"I know!" Max snapped. "I don't know what to do."

"Liz is your wife. Her health is more important than anything else right now."

Max nodded slowly. He knew that, but taking Liz to the hospital would risk everything. They would be hunted again, there would be no safe place to go, and the FBI would be tracing their every move.

"Why don't you just heal her? Use your powers!"

"I'm not taking that risk." Max said quietly. "Liz has alien DNA, I have alien DNA. That could cause something – it could make her worse."

"She has alien DNA?" Maria raised an eyebrow. Max hesitated. He wasn't positive that she had. He just assumed that, now that Liz had alien powers. But what if she didn't? Then she could be healed!

"Maria, can you set up a microscope? Assess some blood cells?"

"Well, I'm not as advanced as Liz. But yeah. Can't you?"

Max ignored the question and quickly acted.

"Set it up, get the slides ready. I'll get some blood."

"What – oh." Maria understood and nodded firmly, getting up to help Max get everything ready. All that she hoped was that Liz would have no alien DNA, no alien blood cells, so Max could heal her. And she would be fine.

Max knelt down beside Liz, who had fallen asleep during their conversation. She looked so pale, so fragile. Max brushed her hair behind her ears and smiled, feeling his heart breaking for her. He didn't want to see her like this, but now they were going to do something about it.

And find out what was wrong with her.

_**San Francisco**_

"Come on!"

Kyle struggled with a spanner, grease smeared all over his hands as he tried to fix up a car engine.

"Get on with it Valenti!" his boss snapped from behind. "You have more customers and this was expected to be done an hour ago! Pick up the pace!"

"I am." Kyle grumbled. Even though he hated this job, he got paid. But in the end, he didn't end up with much as it was shared between Max and Liz, Maria and Michael and Isabel.

Kyle struggled with the spanner again before he noticed a green spark flicker across his hands. Kyle froze. Liz had the same thing, when she was getting her powers. Did this mean he was finally getting his?

Kyle glanced behind him and was relieved to see his boss had gone. He would have had to make up something fast if his boss had seen it. Kyle watched the green spider web patterned light flicker across his skin. It almost looked like green lightning. But then it got more frantic, and started making a sparking sound.

Kyle glanced around, thinking quickly. He couldn't stay or anyone would notice, and if he left, then he would get fired. Which would leave them all with no money.

Kyle got up and pulled on some leather gloves, catching his reflection in a car rearview mirror. The green lightning was flickering across his face. Kyle started to panic and noticed that the green lightning was reacting to his emotions, flickering faster and sparking loudly. He breathed in deeply, feeling the air around him, focusing on his inner self. One more look in the rearview mirror and the green sparks were barely visible. But still there. He had to leave, or he would be seen.

Kyle looked around once again and then dropped the spanner and fled the workshop, not noticing the person who had been watching him the whole time.

_**Roswell, New Mexico**_

"I know."

Mains nodded abruptly as he looked through the car window, staring over at the Evans house. He saw the two figures through the kitchen window, sitting at a table. It was them. Phillip and Diane.

"Are you at your station?" Mains spoke through a comm chip via a headset.

"Yes sir." Davis replied.

"Flank the right side of the house. Move quietly. Do not alert anyone. Be as silent as possible. Now move!"

"Moving out sir."

Mains watched through the window, just watching and waiting. He watched as the Evans stood up, after hearing a sound. Then, as planned, they were surrounded by twelve soldiers, guns pointing at their heads. He heard Diane squeal, but softly. No one would notice. As planned.

"Area secure. We have them sir."

"Bring them in." Mains smiled.


	5. Mysterious Blood

**5**

"Max, look."

Maria had arranged the microscope and now had Liz's blood cells on the slide. But what she saw was something completely different from what she had expected.

Max bent down to view the blood cells, shaking his head in disbelief. Liz had no alien DNA. Her blood cells were human, no trace of any alien DNA. But how could that be possible? She had to have some form of alien DNA to be able to use alien powers. Max was sure about that.

"She has no alien DNA." Maria said quietly. "So heal her."

Max hesitated, glancing over at Liz's pale form. He could only hope that he would be able to heal her, but he still wasn't sure.

"Are you sure that it was Liz's blood?" Max asked.

"Yes I'm sure. Now come on, make Liz better." Maria smiled. Max nodded and crouched down beside his wife.

"I hope this works." Liz said softly. She looked worse than before, and felt like she was fading away. Max gripped her hand which felt cold and thin and closed his eyes, focusing on his healing energies. He stretched out and focused, thinking only of Liz, to heal her, to cure her. The energy flowed from him and into Liz, a constant flow of healing energy, healing power. Then the connection halted and Max felt a surge of energy, a sickening feeling that almost overpowered him. He broke free of the connection and breathed hard, pulling his hand from Liz's.

"Max?"

Max stared at Liz, who had fallen unconscious. Then he looked over at Maria.

"This isn't something that I can cure." Max said quietly. "This isn't an illness, it's something else."

"Well what is it?" Maria cried, tears forming in her eyes. "So you can't heal her? Who can? What if she dies?"

"Maria." Max said softly, watching Liz's best friend collapse on the couch and put her head in her hands.

"I can't watch this happen to Liz." Maria looked up at Max. "We should get the others in. No, try again!"

"Excuse me?"

"Try again! Maybe you just weren't ready to heal her properly! Try again!"

"I don't think-"

"Do it for Liz! She's your wife!"

Max sighed and didn't bother to answer. He knew it was Liz, his wife, his soulmate, who was lying on the couch suffering some unknown illness. But this wasn't what it seemed. Liz had something he couldn't heal, and Maria was too emotional to understand that right now.

"I'm getting Michael." Maria snapped when Max hadn't replied. "Maybe he can actually _do_ something."

She stood up and strode out of the room, slamming the door shut in her anger.

Max looked back at Liz. He knew Michael wouldn't be able to do anything. They were helpless, they couldn't help her. _But I have to try. She will survive this; I'll make sure of it._

Max took Liz's hand and she opened her eyes.

"I'm sorry Liz." Max said softly. "I can't cure you. There's something wrong with you that I can't heal. But I promise that I will find out what's wrong with you. I will help you."

Liz nodded very slowly and her eyes drifted shut. Max was starting to consider taking her to the hospital. But that would put them all at risk of the FBI finding them.

The door was thrown open and Max glanced up to see Kyle run in, an excited grin on his face.

"I have powers!"

_**FBI Base, Roswell, New Mexico**_

"You can't do this. Do you have the right?" Phillip shouted.

"Calm down Mr Evans." Mains snapped. "We don't need rights. We are the FBI and we have permission."

"Permission?" Phillip laughed. "From who? The government?"

"You wouldn't know." Mains replied coldly. "Mr Evans, we know that you are involved with the aliens."

"I don't know any-"

"We have proof, and you know it. We will find them. Max and Isabel Evans, they are your children, are they not?"

Phillip was silent.

"We have been spending most of our resources and time on finding them. We understand that they are no longer here in Roswell. Their last sighting was at the graduation ceremony, and now we know that the aliens will return."

"Why would you think that?" Diane asked softly. She had been sitting next to Phillip, looking away from Mains. Mains studied them across the table as they sat in a white room, isolated from the other agents in the base.

"We have you here. You can't escape; we are merely using you to bring the aliens to us."

"How would they know we are here?" Phillip asked.

"We can contact them. We have our ways. I suppose you know where the aliens are hiding?"

Phillip and Diane exchanged looks. Of course they had an idea of where they were, but not the exact location. And they weren't going to give it up so easily.

They were silent. Mains glared at them, feeling like lashing out at their expressionless faces.

"So you won't speak. No matter. You will tell us. Very soon. And we _will_ get the aliens."

Mains stood up and nodded at some agents that had entered. The Evans were grabbed by five agents and pulled out of the room.

Mains sighed and looked down at the ground. It wasn't going as planned; they were stronger than he had thought. But extensive hours in the White Room would make them confess.

And then he would send Davis to capture Valenti before he figured out the Evans were missing.


	6. Chapter 6

"You got your powers?" Max looked at Kyle who was grinning nervously.

"Well it's just the green lightning stuff, but I'll get them soon." Kyle looked down at his hands to see the green lightning flicker across them.

Max nodded, but a worrying thought came to his mind.

"Did anyone see you?"

"No, I got out of there before anyone did. But that means that job's gone. Looks like I'll have to get another one."

"That's the least of our problems now." Max said grimly, looking over at Liz. "Liz isn't getting any better, and we discovered that she has no alien DNA."

"And that means?"

"She should have some form of alien DNA to be able to use alien powers, otherwise, how else could she handle them?"

"Unless she's getting sick because she can't handle them."

They were silent, considering that possibility with concern. If Liz was getting sick because she couldn't cope with her alien powers, then there would be no way to help her.

"No, it can't be that." Max snapped. "I think she should go to the hospital."

"No!" Kyle protested. "Are you mad? The FBI will find us if you do that!"

"She's barely conscious! She hasn't eaten and she's dehydrated. If we don't do something, she will die!"

"Max, would you risk Liz's life to get captured by the FBI?"

Max looked over at his wife. He sensed that she was dying; deep down he knew it couldn't be just an illness.

"Yes."

"There's another way. There always is. You should get everyone here, and we should do something before Liz gets worse than she already is."

The door opened and Michael and Maria hurried in.

"Hurry up, heal her!" Michael snapped.

"I can't." Max said, and then explained the reason again.

"So you're starting to think that this is to do with Liz being unable to cope with her powers?"

"It's possible." Max said quietly.

"But then how can we heal her?" Maria asked. They were silent. Maria felt tears form in her eyes. Maybe there was no way to heal her. Liz would die.

"No, no, no, we have to go back to Roswell!" Maria snapped.

"No we don't." Michael looked at her. "How would that help her?"

They were all silent again, with no idea how to help Liz.

Kyle left the apartment, wearing gloves over his hands and looking behind him. It wasn't very crowded but if the green lightning started up again then anyone would notice.

Kyle hurried along and turned the corner, not aware that someone was following closely behind him. Kyle felt the green lightning crawling up his arms and crackling. _No not here. _Kyle thought frantically. He decided to turn back to the apartment and stopped when someone ran into him.

Kyle fell onto the ground and rolled, looking back at the person who had been following him.

Jesse got up and looked down at him.

"Jesse?" Kyle cried in disbelief. "You were following me. What are you doing here? Wait, Isabel isn't it."

"Yeah." Jesse nodded, helping Kyle get to his feet. "I see you're getting your powers now."

"Just green stuff." Kyle nodded, pulling at his gloves. "Could you see it?"

"I saw it back at the garage." Jesse answered.

"Wait, you were following me? Watching me? Why?"

"I wanted to talk to you. I didn't want to approach Isabel directly. I didn't want to know her reaction." Jesse explained. "I didn't want to know how she would react if she knew I had followed you here after she had told me to stay at Roswell."

Kyle nodded and smiled.

"Well, it's good to see you. Isabel will be so happy to see you."

"No, no, I can't go to her. She will be – "

"Happy to see you." Kyle interrupted. "She misses you so much. I think she actually regrets telling you to stay. So we should head back to the apartment and see her."

Jesse hesitated and then nodded.

"Hey man, sorry about following you everywhere. It's just that I wanted to give you a message to Isabel, and that I miss her."

"Well you don't need to worry about that, you can tell her yourself." Kyle smiled.

Jesse smiled back and the two of them walked back to Max's apartment.

**Roswell, New Mexico**

Deputy Valenti paused when he heard a noise outside. It could have been anything, but he knew that he had to be careful. Especially if it was the FBI.

Valenti paused at his desk and looked down at the mirror in front of him. It reflected everything behind him through the window. And there were people moving across the lawn.

Valenti stood up and went over to the gun cabinet, pulling out a pistol and cocking it. He held it steady and backed against the wall, walking along to stop at the doorway. He held his gun ready, straining to hear any noise. His heartbeat sounded loud as he stood there, covered in shadows from the dark.

That was when he heard a click. They had picked the lock very quietly. Valenti knew he was up against the FBI and not some amateur criminal; these guys were stealthy and deadly. And now they were inside his house.

Valenti waited, hearing soft footsteps moving closer. He estimated about five of them in his house. But there could be more. He didn't know how many agents the FBI would send after him, and he hoped it wouldn't be many.

The footsteps grew closer. He could hear them moving down the hall. Valenti almost jumped and fired when one of the agents walked through the doorway and scanned the room with a taser gun, not aware that Valenti was right beside him. So they were going to try and stun him. They must have considered him as dangerous.

He moved up behind the agent dressed in black who was still unaware that he was behind him. The floor creaked. The agent spun around and pushed down on the trigger, blue electricity firing out and hitting the wall.

Valenti had ducked and moved behind the agent and he raised his gun and cracked it across the agent's face. The agent groaned and grabbed at his face in surprise then readied his taser gun. Valenti didn't want to alert the other agents but it was too late, he could hear them moving closer, having heard the taser gun fire. Valenti wouldn't need to worry about being quiet, but about escaping.

Valenti held the gun at the agent's head.

"You can fire your taser gun, but I'll shoot you first." Valenti hissed. The agent hesitated, but still didn't release his grip on his taser.

Six agents filled the doorway, their taser guns pointing at Valenti.

"I'll shoot him! You don't want to lose one of your agents do you?" Valenti shouted, scanning his surroundings. He had the advantage for now, but he knew he would have to escape. There was the window behind him. He could shoot that and escape, but there was a chance that he would get tasered while trying to.

"We do not care." An agent spoke. "We only need you alive."

"Well, there is that, or you could be bluffing." Valenti said, trying to bide time.

"You know the location of the aliens." The agent stated matter-of-factly.

"I could." Valenti said quietly. He cocked his gun and the agents stepped forward in concern. Valenti smiled. They were worried about the safety of their agent, which was good. Now he needed to use that advantage to escape.

One agent stepped forward.

"Don't move, I'll shoot!" Valenti snapped, his pistol pressed against the agent's temple.

"And so will I." The agent pulled off his black mask. "I'm Agent Davis. And I don't care if you make it back alive."

Davis pulled out a pistol and cocked it, pointing it at Valenti.

"It could just be some accident that you didn't make it back alive. But that doesn't matter. We will find the aliens soon."

The gunshot echoed throughout the house.

Valenti's pistol clattered to the floor.


End file.
